villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The End
The End is an over 100-year-old master sniper that is a part of the Cobra Unit and an antagonist in the videogame Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. He was voiced by J. Grant Albrecht, who also did the voice of Crypto in most of the Destroy All Humans! series. Biography Past The End was born in the early 1860s and participated in countless conflicts, eventually earning the title of world's greatest sniper. He created all sniping techniques to the point where he was called "the father of modern sniping". The End became known for never needing a spotter and being able to stay in the same sniping position for extremely long periods without moving once. Part of this was due to his autotrophic abilities that came from the moss that grew inside and on his body. The End later got a pet parrot that was his closest companion, which would wake him up whenever he fell asleep. ''Metal Gear Solid 3'' About 10 decades later in 1964, the End greeted the Boss along with the other members of Cobra Unit on a Hind A after her defection. A week later, the Boss informed Volgin that The Pain had been killed by Naked Snake and the End was carried out fast asleep in a wheelchair by The Fear. This was because he was "dead" in essence and needed to conserve what life energy he had left for his fight with Snake. The End went to Sokrovenno to wait for him, but fell asleep until Snake showed up, prompting his parrot to wake him up. The old sniper prayed to the forest to give him the strength to live a little longer until he could complete his final hunt. The End thanked Snake for coming since his sleep would have been forever if he did not arrive. He then declared he would send Snake to his fate and Snake was perfect for his final hunt. The End engaged him in a lengthy sniper duel throughout Sokrovenno, but he finally lost to Snake. Before dying, the End thanked the forest for giving him the life he needed for his final hunt and said that he had no regrets and he could "return to the forest at last", before his microbomb went off. Personality The End's codename signifies his emotion on the battlefield, like the other Cobra Unit members. In combat, he falls into utter oblivion and blocks out everything, except his prey. Due to his great age, the End often falls asleep when on a mission. He is very close to his parrot, who also serves as his spotter. Powers and Abilities The End's most notable ability is his autotrophic abilities, which comes from the photosynthetic moss that grows on and in his body. The energy it produces from photosynthesis provides him with energy so he has no need of food and water for long periods. The End can also use the sun's rays to quickly recover his stamina when it lowers. The End is a master sniper, able to sit in the same position without moving at all for days or even weeks. He is also an expert at camouflage, wearing a standard ghillie suit with synthetic moss that adds even more camouflage. The End can even lower his body temperature to close to that of the surrounding area, so it is hard to see him even with thermal goggles. The End's choice of gun is a modified Mosin Nagant sniper rifle, which fires specialized tranquilizer rounds at very long range. He prefers this to a more deadly rifle, since he seems to prefer not killing his prey immediately and because it takes away his enemy's stamina. The End also utilizes stun grenades if someone gets too close to him so he can escape and find a new vantage point. The End is also surprisingly fast for an old man. The End also has a pet parrot that he uses as to help him locate his prey. Trivia *Whenever he absorbed sunlight to restore his strength, the End's liver spots would disappear. *His parrot calls him "Grandpa". *As the End was dying, his suit changed from green to orange, like leaves dying. *He has false teeth and can make his eyes bulge out of his sockets. *The fight with the End is considered by some to be one of the best boss battles in video games, due to the fact that it forces the player to use all of their stealth and detection skills, there is a great amount of realism, and there are numerous variables involved, such as various methods the player can use to track him. Other examples include the fact that End can be sniped and killed while he is asleep earlier in the game and he can die of old age if the player does not play Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater for a whole week. *The End is one of three bosses, the other two being Volgin and The Boss, in Metal Gear Solid 3 that the player can acquire two items from during the boss battle. In The End's case, if the player manages to sneak behind The End and hold-up The End for a certain amount of time; The End will give you the Moss Camo. And if the player defeats him non-lethally, the player will acquire the Mosin-Nagant sniper rifle. *In Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, the player can eventually return to Sokrovenno. If the player uses the Codec and input the radio frequency 000.00, Snake can hear the spirit of The End. *He is the only boss who never drains Snake's health. Navigation de:The End Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Military Category:Nameless Category:Assassins Category:Minion Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Tragic